Taming the Fox
by TheCareBear
Summary: He had thought she was dead and swallowed by the wastes. He did not expect her to come into town nor did he expect that she'd still know him. She had to be a vision; a mirage or trick of the light. But when she let down her silky black hair and bore her silver eyes into his own, he knew that she had returned. One-sided Vulpes x Courier
1. Prologue: Nipton

**I own Anastasia, all else to Bethesda.**

 **A/N...**

 **Howdy. I'm playing through New Vegas again, so this is an excuse to return to the Fallout Saga. This will feature the onesided relationship of Vulpes and my Courier. If you've read Desire, you already know who Anya loves. This short fic will take place over the course of the game and a little afterwards.**

 **As always the translated Latin is in** **parentheses.**

 **So, read, rate, review, and enjoy!**

 **Warning: Mentions of death, mentions of sex, language, and Vulpes.**

* * *

Staring out across the destroyed town, Vulpes Inculta smiles at his handiwork. With the town of degenerates destroyed, a clear message has been sent to the weak NCR and all those who would seek to fight the Legion; Caesar would be most pleased. However, one of his soldiers interrupts him from his reverie. "Apologies for the interruption Vulpes, but there is a degenerate approaching the town."

Nodding his head, he motions for the scout to leave. "Go and inform the rest. I will allow this degenerate to approach and you will not fire upon them until I give the word." The soldier nods and informs the rest of attack force. As the degenerate approaches, Vulpes swaggers down the steps of Nipton town hall. But, something in the walk of the waster causes him to pause. The degenerate walks like a legionnaire, despite the fact that it is a woman. As his eyes scan this womans' body, he admires her sensibility. She is bound in thick leather armor with dulled grey gloves and matching boots. Her head is covered in a shawl and her eyes covered by a pair of bikers goggles. Attached to her side is a revolver and slung over her left shoulder is a backpack.

Vulpes holds up his hand and raises his voice to the waster. "That's far enough. It is good that you happened by. Don't worry; I will not lash you to the cross like the rest of these degenerates."

Looking from Vulpes to the criminals lashed to the cross, the degenerate chuckles softly and says, "Non fuit occupatus, Vulpes." (You've been busy, Vulpes.)

Hearing the Russian bleed through the Latin stops Vulpes cold and he stiffens up like a board. The woman then takes off her goggles and begins unwrap her shawl, causing Vulpes to gasp at the sight before him. He had thought she was dead and swallowed by the wastes. He did not expect her to come into town nor did he expect that she'd still know him. She had to be a vision; a mirage or trick of the light. But when she let down her silky black hair and bore her silver eyes into his own, he knew that she had returned. "Anastasia!" He exclaims.

Anastasia chuckles and drops her pack, followed by her shawl and goggles. "I thought I only had one name to the Legion, Vulpes. I didn't know that you knew my other."

Vulpes growls and narrows his eyes. "The Whore of Colorado. Why are you here?" Behind him, his soldiers stiffen at the mention of the women before them, having heard the stories from Vulpes, Lanius, and even Caesar himself.

"It's simple, Vulpes. Ego sum in venatu vulpes ex obvio mus." (I'm on a hunt and I need a fox to sniff out a rat.) Anastasia looks pointedly at Vulpes, sending a message with her piercing silver eyes.

Vulpes grunts and crosses his arms. "You come for my help? Non memini Denver, Meretrix? Sapiens es, sicut ego sum et in semita venatione mures, et cum potentia arma portaret. (Do you not remember Denver, Whore? You are as skilled as I am in tracking and hunting rats, even when they wear power armor.) Why do you need me?"

Anastasia steps closers until she is within arm's length of Vulpes. "Because, Vulpes, it is personal between me and this new rat. Besides, Denver was years ago and I am not as skilled as you think. I am just a Courier, nothing more."

"Bullshit!" Vulpes fires back, surprising Anastasia and himself. "Et accepit XVI Enclave capita-etiam Colonel Brandenburg-VII, cum solum. (You took 16 Enclave heads-including Colonel Brandenburg-while I only took 7.) You are more than just a Courier, Anya."

"My, my, Vulpes; using my nickname and giving me praise? Quite ironic coming from the man who sees women as property." Anastasia smirks as she teases the fox before her.

Vulpes snarls as he drops his arms from his chest. "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you need me to track this rat? What has he done to you to make you track him across the Mojave?"

"He is a thief," Anastasia spits back. "He has stolen two things from me. I only want one of them back." Looking down, Anya places a hand on her stomach for only a brief moment. When it passes, she drops her hand from her stomach and calmly approaches the fox before her. Vulpes raises his hand to stop his men from firing as the Whore of Colorado stops in front of the Fox of the Legion. "If you do this for me, I will give you what you have desired since Fort Collins," she whispers in his ear, enjoying how he gasps at the mention.

"How did you . . .?" He begins.

"Despite all your mysteries, Vulpes, you are easy to read; especially when it concerns women," Anastasia chuckles and pulls back from the man before her. "What do you say, Vulpes? Help a whore out?"

Vulpes glares at the woman before. He is annoyed how she speaks to him so brazenly. He is confused at her insistence that she is just a courier. He is shocked that she discovered his lust for her so easily. But most of all, Vulpes is glad that she has returned. The woman he has been pining for years suddenly drops into his lap and opens her legs to him. It's almost too good to be true; Mars must have surely smiled upon him for his loyal service.

"Fine," Vulpes says suddenly. "Tell me about this rat and I will sniff it out. And when we next meet, I will have your body." If Vulpes was not looking carefully at Anastasia's face, he would have missed the look of revulsion that briefly crossed her face. But, before he could question it, the look was gone and replaced by a sly smile and lusty wink.


	2. Chapter 1: Novac

**I own Anastasia, all else to Bethesda.**

 **A/N...**

 **Warning: Crying, mentions of sex, and Language**

* * *

Vulpes leads his band of Frumentarii through the ruins of Boulder City, right under the noses of the sleeping NCR. Seeing a soldier move in his sleep, Vulpes stops and glances over, his hand sliding to his dagger; but the soldier turns over and Vulpes continues on. Going off of the information that the Whore of Colorado had given him; he tracked several of her attackers to this smoldering ruin; the place of a major Legion defeat years ago.

It seems that several of the Great Khans who tried to kill Anastasia have gotten into trouble with the NCR over a hostage situation. While Vulpes cares little for the NCR and even less for the upstart Khans, this has provided him with the opportunity to speak with coward who dared to strike as his Whore. This line of thought stops Vulpes for a moment. The Whore of Colorado opens her legs to any man or beast she comes across. But she is a tantalizing prize nonetheless; no wonder why Lanius had taken such an interest in her back in Colorado. While Vulpes preaches against sleeping with Whores and Degenerates, he becomes engorged with the thought of Anastasia.

Ever since Fort Collins he has lusted for her. She is a beautiful woman who is ripe for the breaking. Her individualism is what draws Vulpes towards her and what makes him want to break her will. He wants her just he can break her and ensure that no one—not even the mighty Lanius—would ever look at her again. And when that happens she will be all his.

Pressing down at his rising lust, Vulpes turns back to the matter at hand. Motioning, he ushers his soldiers into the half-destroyed store front that houses the cornered Khans. Quickly his Frumentarii surround the Khans, holding them hostage under the barrels of their rifles. While the lead Khan protests, Vulpes seems to materialize out the darkness of the night.

"Do not be alarmed, Khan. Or do be alarmed, I care not." Vulpes sneers at the shaking coward before him. "All I do care for is a name."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, man." The lead Khan spits at Vulpes.

In three bounding steps Vulpes crosses the room and grips the Khan by his leather armor, pushing him against the crumbling wall. "Listen to me, you little upstart shit," Vulpes hisses coldly. "You cowardly struck at a legionnaire and buried her in an unmarked grave. From the looks of you, you don't have the balls to pull off such an attack. So, you'll give me the name of the rat who hired you or I will put you into the grave my Anya crawled out of."

Releasing his hold on the 'Great' Khan, the tribal's knees buck and he slides down the wall. Through his tears the Khan tells Vulpes of Benny, the Head of the Chairmen who hired them to hunt down the Courier for the platinum chip. He doesn't know what it does; all he knows is that it's important. Then Benny left them here with the NCR and fled back to Vegas. Nodding his head, Vulpes smiles at the Khan before he blends back into the shadows with his Frumentarii.

* * *

Hearing a knock at her motel door startles Anastasia awake. Pressing a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart, she fumbles around in the dark room for her revolver. Standing, she approaches the door and looks through the peephole. A man dressed in Pre-War tailored suit stands impatiently at her door. His hair is white and slicked back under the dapper fedora that matches well with the suit, almost as if it were a set. Opening the door slightly, she points her revolver at the man before saying, "Who are you?"

The dapper man smirks, "Mind if I come in, Whore?"

Gasping, Anastasia flings open the door and ushers the man inside. Looking about to see if anyone saw them, she closes the door and bolts it shut. Turning around, she looks the man up and down. "My, Vulpes; you clean up well."

Vulpes rolls his eyes and takes off his hat, setting it on the nearby coat rack. "A Frumentarii is master of disguise and this is just one of my looks, Whore." Reaching into the left inside coat pocket with his right hand, he pulls out several pictures and folders. "Here," he says handing them to her.

Taking the pile of pictures and folders, Anastasia places her revolver down on the desk near her door, before crossing the room and sitting cross-legged on the motel bed. As she looks through the files, Vulpes glances around the room. What was a motel room before the War has become nothing more than a squatters shack. Peeling wallpaper cracks off the yellowing walls, cheap orange carpet has been worn down over the centuries, the king sized bed has several springs poking out, and the whole room seems to emit a smell of dust, age, and slight radioactivity.

"Quite the place you have here, Whore," Vulpes says with disdain, his upper lip turning up in disgust.

Looking up from the papers, Anastasia flashes him a smirk. "It's only temporary. Thanks to your information, I won't be staying much longer." Uncrossing her legs, she swings them over the side of the bed, resting her bare feet on the frayed carpet below. She pats the empty spot next to her on the bed. As Vulpes gingerly sits next to Anastasia, she stands and straddles the dapper Frumentarii. "Time for your reward, Vulpes. Let me show you why I am called the Whore of Colorado." And with that, her lips dove for his and all thought left his mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Vegas

**I own Anastasia, all else to Bethesda**

 **A/N...**

 **Ok, so, there is a companion piece to this chapter. It's called New Vegas Gambit and it will detail things from Anya's side. It'll go live as soon as I write it.**

 **Also, my dear, old computer died the other day. It had a good 14 year run. As such I'm down to my 10 year old laptop. I'll update these stories when I can.**

 **Warning: Implications of rape, language, guns, implication of tears, and misogyny**

* * *

Vulpes tried to stay as far from The Strip as possible. He disliked the neon lights and the excessive greed. He longed for the day when Caesar would flood the Legion over the Mojave and he would drown The Strip in its own money. Mr. House and his robotic army would be crushed under the Legion's boot and the monolith of the Lucky 38 would have a great shrine to Mars. The only way to make the dream a reality, however, is to have Vulpes and his Frumentarii to sow deceit and anarchy behind the NCR's front line. The greatest way to destroy an enemy, said Caesar one day, is to attack where they are weakest and to disrupt their supply lines. And so, the plan to have anarchy reign on The Strip was born. Vulpes and his Frumentarii would cause havoc on The Strip and when the NCR diverts forces to stamp out this fire, the Legion will break over the Dam.

Pulling his hat down to cover his face, Vulpes rounds a corner and runs into the Whore of Colorado. He had come to deliver the Mark of Caesar to her, as this was Caesar's will; to meet the Whore at last. When he arrived on the gluttonous Strip, the Whore was performing at The Tops casino. While The Strip seemed disgusting to him, the Whore of Colorado seemed to fit right in. Such is the nature of sluts like her.

Looking at the Whore before him, his eyes drink in her form, tracing the lines of her curves. She was still wearing the glittering white dress she had on stage, but her hair was straight and black with the wig of curly blond hair clutched in her grasp. She stares with intensity past Vulpes and towards The Strip gate as if she could bore her eyes through the sheet metal and out into the wasteland beyond.

"He got away," she said coolly. Vulpes almost asked who, but remembered the information he gave her; the rat who took two things from the Whore of Colorado. She continued to stare past him and he stared at her. After some time, Vulpes raises a hand and gently places it on her shoulder. The dress is soft under his calloused hand and her skin is smooth. Suddenly, she jerks away, turning her piercing glare from the gate to the man before her. "Don't touch me," she spits at him.

Recoiling from her anger, Vulpes sneers and lowers his hand. He should have hit her for speaking to him as such, but she is a formidable fighter; even for her small frame. Still, Vulpes knew that he could best her in a one-on-one fight, for he was a man and she was a mere woman.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, Whore?" He asks her after some time.

Turning her glare from Vulpes, she stares at the gate once more. "I am going to track him again and cut his heart out."

"And maybe you'll actually kill him this time," Vulpes says, his arrogance bleeding into his sarcastic words.

The Whore turns her gaze slowly to the dapper Frumentarii, her sliver eyes finding his blue ones. In an instant she closes this distance between them, surprising Vulpes with her speed. In a flash, she drew her revolver and digs it into the tender, fleshy part under his jaw. "Shut your fucking mouth," she yells at him, drawing the attention of several drunk NCR troopers and Securitron robots. Gripping Vulpes by his suit jacket, she pulls back the hammer of her revolver, clicking a hollow point round into place.

Vulpes carefully watches her face as a flurry of emotions cross it. First is anger, rage in its purest form. Following that is pain and disgust. Then is fear in the pinpoints of her silver eyes and Vulpes his answer at what the rat did to her in order to escape. Feeling a sense of protectionism rising in his chest, Vulpes slowly opens his mouth and finds the Whore eyes with his own. Seeing tears start to spring up in the corners of her eyes, the feeling surges in his chest with each quiver of her lip. She closes her eyes and turns her head from him, loosening her iron grip and lowering her revolver. He pulls himself from her as two Securitrons rumble forward, flanking the Whore. They gently take her by the arms and lead her back towards the Lucky 38. She limply allows them to lead her and her revolver drops from her grasp.

Looking towards the Whore, Vulpes' heart pounds and a roar could be heard in his ears. Pushing away the gathering crowd around him, he scoops up her revolver and runs after her, calling her name. "Anastasia!" he yells for her and she turns slowly towards him in response. She shakes out of the Securitrons hold and turns towards the Frumentarii fully. Vulpes closes the distance between them as his eyes scan her lifeless face. Pulling out her revolver, he hands it to her, handle side facing her.

She reaches out for the revolver, but pushes past it and grips Vulpes jacket again. With shaking hands, she places her forehead on his chest and sighs against him. Stunned, Vulpes stands there awkwardly with his arms out-stretched. When he goes to place his arms around her, she pulls back and wipes her face, donning a mask of cool serenity. She takes the revolver from him and says, "Thank you, Vulpes." She turns from him again and heads towards the Black and Red doors of the Lucky 38.

Standing there shocked Vulpes gapes like a fish before stuttering out. "W-wait! O-One mo-more thing!" When she turns back towards him tiredly, he takes out a small coin from his pocket. Placing his thumb under it, he flicks it up and the coin goes flying into the air, twirling and twisting in the breeze. The Whore catches it with ease and looks towards Vulpes with a question on her luscious red lips. "That is the Mark of Caesar. He wishes to see you. You will find safe passage at Cottonwood Cove." The Whore nods her head and pockets the coin before heading through the doors of the Lucky 38, leaving Vulpes standing on the steps with a strange new feeling in his heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Hill

**I own Anastasia, all else to Bethesda**

 **A/N...**

 **Wow! I'm pumping this thing out. Look at what 3 hours of sleep gets ya.**

 **Warning: Tears, crying, misogyny, language, and Lanius**

* * *

Standing next to his lord Caesar, Vulpes motions to several papers held by the leader of the Legion. "As you can see here, my lord, the Omertas are ready to move at our command. When you give the word, anarchy would erupt in Vegas and draw the NCR from the Dam." Vulpes smiles at his master plan, proud to serve the Legion in such a way. Caesar nods his head and smirks at the plan. He did have excellent taste in his Frumentarii.

Vulpes opens his mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by the rustling of the tent flap. "My lord, Caesar," a praetorian says as he enters, "there is a woman here to see you."

Looking up from the papers, Caesar motions to the guard as he speaks. "Well, what sort of woman?"

The guard shakes his head, "She would not give a name. Merely that she wishes to see you, my lord. She claims it is important."

Caesar rolls his eyes. "Unless this woman would give a name, I will not speak to her. Send her back to the slave pens."

"My lord, she is not a slave of ours," the guard says again. "She insists to speak with you. She wishes—." The guard stops suddenly and looks behind him through the open tent flap. Just past him stands a woman with long black hair and piercing silver eyes. Flanking her is a man in a lab coat with blonde hair and another woman in a cowboy hat and fiery red hair. Vulpes gasps at the sight, straightening considerably.

Caesar looks at the woman and narrows his eyes. Standing, he hands the papers to Vulpes who fumbles with them. Keeping his eyes on the woman, Caesar approaches her, with Vulpes following as well. The woman stands tall as Caesar approaches, even as her companions begin to squirm. When he is an arm's length from her, the Lord of the Legion stops and glowers at the woman before her, waiting her next move.

The woman stares defiantly into the eyes of Caesar before kneeling and motioning her companions to do the same. "My Lord, Caesar," she says, her Russian accent thick.

Caesar huffs out a breath and motions with his hand upwards. "Rise, Whore of Colorado. You deny serving and now you demand that you speak to me? You've got some pair of balls."

The Whore smirks and Vulpes feels his heart flip in his chest. Stamping down this strange emotion, he turns his attention back to the conversation. "I want to fight Benny in the arena."

Caesar chuckles humorously. "Straight to the point, huh? Well, I'll give you a straight answer; no."

"Why not?" She demands, her voice rising. Around them, legionnaires stiffen at her harsh tone and the Whore's blonde companion touches her elbow lightly. Vulpes sneers at the Whore. She should be punished for speaking to Caesar in such a way; hell for speaking to any man in such a way. How dare she even speak to Caesar, let alone snap at him.

Caesar narrows his eyes. "You best watch your tone, Whore. You are in my camp. Now, tell me why you want to fight the prisoner so badly before I toss you into the Colorado."

The Whore of Colorado stares into Caesars eyes. "He stole two things from me. You have one; the platinum chip. I want to fight him over the other."

"And what is this other item?" Caesar asks.

"I will not tell you, my lord. Not without Lanius here." She says, lowering her eyes to the compact ground.

Motioning to his guard, Caesar says, "Fetch Lanius and bring him here." The guard nods and rushes off. After several moments, the Monster of the East appears, parting the sea of legionnaires with the force of his will alone. Approaching Caesar, he bows his head quickly before shifting his gaze to Anastasia. "Look, Lanius. You're fuck-meats' back. Now, maybe she'll tell me what the hell she wants."

Lanius' eyes dance over Anastasia's face and Vulpes watches the pair. Ever since Denver, those two were always together. Lanius had caught himself a prize and there was rumors that the Legate who blinded every slave he had would settle down and marry this woman; the whore who slept her way around Colorado and even into the Enclave's stronghold. If only she would look at him as the same way she looked at Lanius. Vulpes narrows his eyes as a new emotion rises in his chest. Was that jealousy he felt? Over a whore? Shaking his head, Vulpes turns his head from the pair and focuses Caesar.

Anastasia looks at Lanius, her eyes looking deep into the masked face. Lanius nods his head and Anastasia looks down, nodding hers. Turning her attention to Caesar, she begins to speak. "Benny stole something very precious to me. Gnaeus; my son. I was only six months when Benny shot me in the head. I lived, but my son died." Vulpes' eyes widen and his jaw drops. Around the Legion camp a hush falls and even Caesar gasps at her words. Lanius places a gloved hand on her shoulder and she sniffs, holding back her tears. "When I left Colorado, Lanius impregnated me and I was so proud to bear the child of my love. But Benny took that away. His Khans beat me even as I fought and struggled to fight. But he was a coward and chose to shoot me rather than facing me himself."

Stepping closer, Anastasia threw herself at the feet of Caesar. She grasps his hands and stares up at him with watery eyes. "Please, Caesar, I beg you," she says, her voice thick with emotion. "Please let me fight this rat and earn honor for my son." Looking down, she lets go of his hands and weeps at his feet. "Oh, Son of Mars. Please grant me this right. I beg you, Caesar. Please." She moans balefully as her sorrow wracks her body. Feeling tears moisten his eyes, Vulpes wipes them away, staring at his hand with a strange emotion. Looking up, Anastasia's companions stare at her with wide eyes. Glancing at Caesar, the Lord of the Legion sniffs and quickly wipes away his tears.

Kneeling before the weeping woman, Caesar lifts her chin with a gloved hand. Staring deep into her watery eyes, Caesar tilts his head slightly to the right. "Vulpes."

Approaching him quickly, Vulpes stares at Anastasia. "Yes, my lord?"

Placing a hand on each shoulder, Caesar helps Anastasia stand again. "Go and fetch the prisoner. The Whore will fight him in the arena."


	5. Chapter 4: Arena

**I own Anastasia.**

* * *

Vulpes had seen Anastasia fight many times and he can honestly say that she is quite the contrast to Legion soldiers. Where legionnaires fight in formation and are as rigid as mighty trees from before the War, she is like the wind whipping through the desert, kicking up sand as it goes. She flits during battle, attacking her opponent from their flank and slicing deep and without mercy. She is not to be underestimated and dead men learned that lesson quickly. Vulpes knew that if it ever came to blows between himself and Anastasia, he knew that he would defeat her, but it would be one hell of a fight.

The prisoner, Benny, had been dragged to the arena. Praetorian guards flanked him, holding the coward in place. On the opposite side stood Anastasia and Lanius. Anastasia had her hand grasped in Lanius' and Vulpes' heart flips in his chest. He despises the two of them together. He narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, trying—and failing—not to become upset at them. Anastasia should be his, not belong to some monster. Besides, Vulpes knew he did far more work for the Legion than Lanius could dream of. That is, he thought ruefully, why he was next to Caesar and Lanius was away in his own tent.

Around the arena stood legionnaires, shouting and betting on who would win. In the sea of red, two spots seemed out of place; one green and the other white. The Whore's companions stood huddled together by the seat of Caesar. Several nearby legionnaires eyed the green wearing cowboy woman. She would make a fine slave, as her hips are of good child bearing size. However for the hopes of the legionnaires, the Whore's companions were under the protection of Caesar. But if the Whore were to die in the arena, then all bets are off.

The Shouter—a legionnaire who announces the fights in the arena—stands and the whole Legion quiets itself. "Legionnaires," he shouts, "we are here to witness quite the fight! To my left stands the head of the Chairmen and leader of the Tops casino in New Vegas: Benny!" Several legionnaires boo him and point with their thumbs downward. The Shouter raises his hands and the Legion shushes itself again. "And to my right stands the Mistress of the West, the Scourge of the Enclave, the Whore of Colorado, the fastest woman in the East, the Conqueror of Denver, and the assumed wife of our Legate Lanius: Anastasia!" The crowd of legionnaires roars with pride and points their thumbs upwards, chanting her name.

The Shouter raises his hands again and the Legion quiets itself. "Under the watchful eyes of our Lord Caesar, Son of Mars himself," The Shouter motions to his upper left, where Caesar sits with Vulpes at his side, "is this fight in honor of our God of War!" The Shouter turns to look at the fighters in the arena. "Anastasia, as the challenger of this battle, what weapon do you choose?"

"I choose daggers, Shouter, in honor of Caesar!" Anastasia shouts upwards, earning her another roar from the crowd.

"An excellent choice, Whore!" The Shouter says, not unkindly. The Praetorian Guards next to Benny took off his bond, gave him a dagger, and pushed him into the arena proper. Lanius, however, turned and looked at Anastasia. She returns his gaze with a soft smile on her face. When her fingers brush up against the mask of Lanius, Vulpes narrows his eyes. He should be the one standing next to Anastasia. He should be the one holding her hand. He should be the one warming her bed at night. Vulpes clenches his fist tightly.

Sneering at the pair, he sees Lanius stroke Anastasia's cheek, before handing her a dagger and stepping back into the shadows. Anastasia squares her body and casts her eyes skyward in a silent prayer. Vulpes cocks his head to the side at such a gesture. During the Enclave campaign, he would often see Anastasia praying. Vulpes was religious to an extent, as offering kills to Mars or wishing for good luck in a battle. But, Anya was totally different. She would kneel and clasp her hands before her; she would bow her head and make the sign of the cross before rising into battle.

Vulpes had asked her about it once. "Why do you do that?" He had asked her.

"I am Christian," she said.

"But, you offer blessings to Mars. You praise Caesar as the Son of Mars." Vulpes fired back.

"Caesar is my mortal King, Vulpes." She said as her eyes glittered with passion. "But Christ is my Heavenly King." She looked off into the distance, towards Denver and the Enclave. Smiling, she had turned her head to look at Vulpes over her shoulder, sending little tingles of electricity down the fox's spine. "And who is to say that God and Mars are not one in the same?"

Vulpes blinks out of his memory and back onto the battle at hand. Anastasia is circling the coward, who has earned several cuts in his arms and legs. At this, Vulpes smirks. His Anya is toying with the rat like a cat. She flits around Benny, striking each time he misses hitting her. With each strike, the Legion roars with delight, urging on their warrior.

Growling, Benny attacks violently and slashes wildly though the air. Anastasia earns a few cuts on her arms and legs, but manages to close the distance slice deep into his soft gut. Benny gasps and staggers back, dropping his dagger and clutches his stomach. Anastasia pounces on him. Scooping up his dagger, impales each into his hands and thus into the compact earth below. Then, with a wild look in her eye, she pushes her hand up through his stomach and towards his heart. Grasping hard, she yanks backwards and pulls the muscle free of the cowards' body. With a roar of approval from the crowd, Anastasia holds the still beating heart up to Caesar.

Vulpes surges to his feet and roars with approval. After a moment, he realized his outburst and settles down, lowering his arms and closing his mouth. He ignores the wry look from Caesar and buries his emotion.


	6. Chapter 5: Dam

**I own Anastasia.**

* * *

The next time he saw Anastasia was at the second battle of Hoover Dam. The Whore had betrayed the Legion and the NCR by siding with Vegas and the abomination that is Mr. House. She had foiled his delicately laid plans, first with the Omertas and second with the plot to kill the NCR president. Vulpes is enraged with her; the stupid whore that managed to worm her way inside his heart. He stood next to the new Caesar Lanius, when she approached them.

"An envoy for Vegas," Lanius says when she approaches. "Yet you carry yourself for battle. For that reason, you cannot _truly_ be of that city of cowards."

Anastasia resists the urge to cave into Lanius and stands her ground, like she had done in Colorado many years ago. "What's this, Lanius? Caesar giving orders from beyond the grave?"

Lanius squares his shoulders and works his jaw before responding. "Caesar's will is the will of the Legion. All beneath the flag of the Great Bear exists to test the strength of the Legion." He motions to his left and right as he speaks. "The West shall fall as the East fell. All the tribes that stretch to the setting sun will bear the mark of the Legion." He clenches his fist tightly, cracking his knuckles.

Anastasia steps forward slightly. "I don't want to fight you, Lanius. Maybe you're willing to listen to reason."

Lanius sighs and looks at her with strange softness. "I will not fight you, either, Anastasia. You may speak to me, always."

She smiles up at Caesar. "You could take the West. The NCR is corrupt and they are stretched thin here. But you cannot hold it."

Lanius shrugs and waves a hand dismissively. "I have no need to hold it. Anything the West sends against me will break against the wall that is the Legion."

She shakes her head and begins to lead him through her thoughts. "The NCR doesn't need to send an army. Your supplies will kill you first."

Lanius shakes his head as well. "You think we would march without resupply? We have the Fort. We have the Dam. Everything else will fall. And from their corpses, we will harvest as we move West. We need only to move forward."

Anastasia steps forward, taking Lanius' hand in her own. "Lanius. No one in the West will support the Legion."

Lanius laces his fingers between hers, rubbing the soft flesh under the metal of his gauntlets. "There are many towns; many slaves. They are ripe for the taking," he says, trying to convince her.

She shakes her head. "Lanius, I have been to the West. They fear has been done in Nipton, Searchlight, and Nelson. They will fight you. They will bog you down in endless war. And beyond all that, they are not self-sufficient. They depend on the NCR like children depending on their mother."

Lanius is silence for a moment, mulling over her words. "The West were tribes once. Surely they haven't forgotten."

Anastasia sighs. "Remember Denver, Lanius. How we scrounged for food and water. How we put down revolt within the ranks. How we struggled to find more slaves." She turns and points past the Dam and to the west. "That is what is happening to the NCR. The West is a trap and it has caught the Bear. But the trap is subtle. Not even the Bear knows it has been caught."

Lanius sighs. He looks back toward Anastasia. "My coming would have saved them. I would have set them free. War would have broken the weak and allowed the strong to survive." He cups her cheek and she leans into his touch. "Violence gave you that strength. It awakened you. I can see it on your face; where two bullets left their mark." He is silent again. "Come with me."

Anastasia blinks back tears. "I cannot go with you and with the Legion. I can only go with one. And you are so tied to the Legion that I don't think you'd be separate." Anastasia blows a breath out of her mouth to calm her nerves.

Lanius pulls her against him, cupping her face in his massive hands. "I want you. I want to be with you. You are my wife and I cannot imagine a life without you." His next words shock both her and Vulpes. "And I abhor the Legion because you are not in it." Anastasia looks up at him with shock on her face. Lanius takes a hand off of her to pull the cursed mask from him. He drops the mask at his feet and turns to Vulpes. "Sound the retreat, Vulpes, for there is no battle to be won here. This is my last command to you as Caesar."

Gaping, Vulpes can do little but follow the last order of Caesar. As he calls the retreat, he can feel his rage burn inside him like the fire that burned Legate Graham. "In the name of Mars," he swore, "I will return and wreak havoc on you, Whore of Colorado!"


	7. Chapter 6: Grave

**I own Anastasia and Maxwell Maximus.**

 **a/n.**

 **It's done! Huzzah!**

* * *

The last time he saw Anastasia it was long after the loss at the Dam. The Legion retreated East. With the death of Caesar and the betrayal of Lanius the Legion splintered. Vulpes had a hand in running his own group, but it soon folded to Maxwell Maximus, the new Caesar. He served Maximus for a while, before the leader grew discontent with the relic of the old. He had banished Vulpes for his losses at the Dam. So, Vulpes wandered West, out of Legion territory and back towards Vegas and Anastasia.

"Anastasia!" Vulpes yells as he stands outside the walls to Vegas proper. He is clad in his Legion armor and holds two swords tightly in his grip. While he was quite the spectacle for the people of Freeside, he was focused solely on one thing: revenge against Anastasia. And so, he called up to her, screaming her name until his throat was raw. He would challenge her to a fight and he would win. And then he would kill Lanius. And then he would return to Maximus with the heads of the two traitors and prove that he wasn't some old horse, but still relevant.

The door to Vegas proper then opened and Anastasia came out. Her long black hair whipped around her and shone in the dull morning light. The goddess of greed and sin descended from on high to mettle with the mortals. Vulpes tightened his grip on his swords, eager to kill her. She stops when she is several feet away from him. "Vulpes."

Vulpes snarls and tosses her a sword which clattered at her feet. "Fight me, Whore."

Anastasia works her jaw before bending and picking up the sword. "Is this how you want to die, Vulpes? Bleeding out in the street?"

"I am not dying here, Whore," Vulpes says with a glint in his eye and a quiver in his voice. "You are the one dying here. I have sacrificed too much to the Legion for it be thrown away. Once you and the traitor Lanius are dead, then Caesar Maximus will return me to the fold."

"Maxwell?!" Anya's eyes widen. "He is the new Caesar? I wonder how much of the Legion he had to kill it get that."

"The civil war was hard fought, yes." Vulpes admits. "But Caesar Maximus will surely let me back in when I kill you and Lanius. For all you have wrought, you will pay."

"For all I have wrought?!" Anastasia screams at him. "The Legion came to Colorado and destroyed my life! My father was killed! I was beaten and raped! My mother was made a slave! It was only through God's strength that I survived and proved my worth. I took Colorado from the Enclave because I betrayed my comrades! I fell in love with Lanius and chose him and my captors over my family. I didn't sleep my way to the top; I walked in because Brandenburg was my grandfather. I killed my family, my friends, because I could not imagine a life without Lanius; the only redeeming thing about the Legion. And if I was smart enough to convince Lanius to leave and join the Enclave, I would have done it.

"I have hated the Legion with a burning passion. I have hated all in it. So, I am glad I killed Caesar and I am glad that I pulled Lanius away and I am glad that you were kicked out, because now I get to kill you." She widens her stance and grips her sword. "I have wrought pain on no one that matters, Vulpes. And you will pay for saying otherwise." She begins to approach him, sword raised high.

Vulpes raises his sword only to have it struck down by Anastasia's anger. Before he could react, her sword pierces through his chest, sticking out the other side. Vulpes' eyes go wide and his sword clatters to the pavement. She bested him in combat. The whore. The Enclave bitch who pulled Lanius from the Legion. This was supposed to be a fight. They were supposed to trade blows. He was supposed to kill her. This is not how it should be.

Seemingly, Vulpes voiced this last part to her. "It's not supposed to happen like this," he gurgled. "I am better than you. I am the Legion!"

With a huff, Anya leans in, her breath tickling his ear. "You are not the Legion." She pulls her sword out and drops it next to his own. She shakes her head and turns back to Vegas. Vulpes falls to his knees, his hands clutching his heart, desperately trying to stem the flow. With effort he looks up in time to see Anastasia step back into Vegas proper and the gate shutting firmly behind her.

With a groan, Vulpes slumps down, crumbling into a pile of flesh, leather, and steel. His hands slip from his heart and he stares longingly at the gate of Vegas. "A-Anista—" he manages before the lights leave his eyes and his breath stills. Despite his best efforts, Anastasia tamed his wild soul and Vegas became his grave.


End file.
